Breaking Point
by anonymous1222
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point. What happens when a mysterious young man finds his way into the Lagoon company and starts pushing people over the edge. Is this person as bloodthirsty as Revy? Will he push Rock to a new extreme? There will be relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Normal font= English

Italicized= Japanese

Underlined= specified language

Chapter 1: Circumstances

"How did it go?" Dutch asked as Revy stormed over to the couch and collapsed on it.

"Horrible."  
Dutch sighed, "What did Rock do this time? Did he get caught again?"  
"No, he negotiated with them."

"So you didn't get the money?"

"No," she pulled out an envelope and threw it to Dutch, "we got it."

He looked in the envelope and counted the money, "It's all here, Revy, what exactly did he do wrong?"  
"I was going to push them for more money. You know, a little pay-back for 'forgetting' to tell their security that we were coming by. But Rock just wouldn't get out of the way. I had half a mind to just shoot him along with the rest and take the money."

"Why didn't you?"  
"He's not worth the 70 cents."

Dutch stood up and knocked on Benny's door, "Yeah?" he heard in response.

"Pay-day," Dutch slipped Benny's share under the door and walked to the fridge. "Yo, Revy, want a cold one?"

"Sure." Dutch tossed her a beer and opened his own. Revy opened her can and quickly chugged it down.

"So," Dutch said, "how long till you think Rock gets back?"

"I don't know. I threw him out at Balalaika, so it shouldn't be too late."

"You left him at Hotel Moscow? You're getting soft, Revy. The old you would have thrown him into Sawyer's place."

"Who said anything about Hotel Moscow? I said I threw him at Balalaika."

"Where was she this late at night?"  
Revy chuckled, "Out enjoying the little free time she has probably."

"And Rock's going to pay for your little stunt," Dutch took a sip from his beer.

"Yup," Revy went to her room and collapsed on her bed, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

At a little past 3:00 A.M Rock slammed the door to the apartment open, "Revy!" he screamed.

Dutch ran out of his room, "Hey, can you keep it down," he ordered, "We're trying to sleep."

Revy walked out of her room with a wicked smile, "Oh you're finally back. How's Fry-Face doing?"  
Rock stormed forward and grabbed her by the neck of her shirt, "Four hours of splicing BDSM tapes." he shook her hard, "Four fucking hours."

"Hey," she punched him in the ribs, but he didn't even flinch, "Get off of me. It was a joke."

"A joke? A joke," he pushed her against the wall, "very funny, Rebecca, I had a blast. Can't you tell?"

"Jesus Christ, Rock, you need to lighten up," she broke his hold on her, but he used his other hand to push her back.

"Lighten up? Lighten up? You need to lighten up, Revy. I just did my job. You were just being greedy."

Benny walked out yawning, "What's going on?" he asked Dutch, not wanting to confront Rock and Revy.

"Rock's had a rough day," Dutch said.

"Okay," Benny yawned again and went back to his room.

"You're so pathetic." Revy said. She pulled his hand off her again and walked toward her door.

"I'm pathetic? Well excuse me for not wanting to shoot everything that moves. You know, sometimes I think you don't even care if we get paid or not. You're just a pissed off, scared little girl who feels like the world owes her. Like she's the only thing that matters because she had a shitty childhood." Revy clenched her fist, "Well, you know what, Revy? I don't pity you. I don't feel bad because of what you had to go through. Because all you do is fight. Everything is a battle to you. You're no better than a troubled 16 year old who decides to bring in an AK-47 for show and tell."

She ran toward Rock and tackled him, "Shut up," she punched him in the face, "just shut up, you self-righteous fuck." She started crying and punched him again.

Rock spat blood out of the side of his mouth, "Is that all you got, Rebecca?"

"Shut up," she pulled out one of her Cutlasses and pointed it at his head.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" he said angrily as if he didn't have the barrel of a gun pushing against his forehead.

"Revy," Dutch said calmly, "Calm down."

"I've had enough of his bullshit, Dutch. I'm going to end this right now." she leaned back and got ready to fire when Rock grabbed the gun and forced its barrel away from his head.

"Don't bother. I don't want to be around someone who thinks she's above everyone." He stood up, forcing her to get off of him, and left the apartment.

"What a fucking loser," Revy said as she holstered her Cutlass. She went back to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"This isn't over yet," Dutch said as he sat on the couch and lit a cigarette.

* * *

At 7:00 A.M Benny woke up and saw Dutch on the couch, "Hey, good morning."

"Morning, Benny."

Benny sat down in a chair, "So, what was that last night?"

"Even Rock's got a breaking point." Dutch said, "I guess Revy's little stunt was just the thing he needed to push him over the edge."

"So what happens next, then?" Benny lit a cigarette.

"We get Rock back here before he does something stupid."

"That's not what I meant, Dutch. What happens if Rock becomes like us? What happens when he is pushed far enough to kill?"

"We hope that it doesn't break him." Dutch put his cigarette out. He stood up and walked over to Revy's door. "Hey," he knocked, "Revy, get up."  
"What do you want?" She screamed from her room.

"It's time to go get Rock."

She threw her door open, "Why? You heard what he said, 'I don't want to be around someone who thinks she's above everyone.' We should just forget about him."  
"Revy," Dutch said angrily.  
"Fine, I get it. I'll go get little shit." she put on her cut-off shorts and walked, annoyed, out the door.

"Yo, Rock," she called into the Yellow Flag, "you in here?" She looked around and didn't see him, so she walked up to the bartender, "Hey, Horace," she sat down at the bar.  
"What's up, Revy?"  
"You seen my partner?"  
"Yeah he came in earlier. He was pissed. I've never seen a man drink like that before."  
"Do you know where he went, Horace?"  
"Well, he left with Balalaika."  
"What? What was she doing here?"

"Well, your friend staggered out of here at around 5 in the morning and nearly got run over by her car. You know, I'm kind of surprised she didn't just run him over. Normally she doesn't stop for anyone."

"Thanks, Horace." she said. She stood up and left the bar. "Shit." she kept swearing as she walked toward Hotel Moscow.

* * *

"Hey, Rock," Balalaika said as she vigorously shook him, "wake up."

Rock slowly opened his eyes, "Ug," he moaned. He sat up and held his head.

"Hangover?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." he focused his vision and looked around. He was in some room. "Where are we? At the Hotel?"

"No. We're at my place. It would be suicide if I slept there." Balalaika answered. She opened her cigar box and offered Rock one. He refused and she grabbed one for herself.

"What happened last night?"  
"You don't remember anything, do you?" she laughed.

He looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. He lifted the sheets and realized that he wasn't wearing anything at all. "Oh God, did we…?" Balalaika flashed him one of her rare smiles and cut the end of her cigar.

"I don't know what she did," she lit her cigar, "but that girl really got to you last night."  
"What girl?" Rock said as he scanned the room for his clothes."

"Wow you really don't remember. You had a huge fight with Revy and I nearly hit you with my car."  
"That's right." he said angrily, "she threw me out into the middle of Roanapur."

"Yup, right in my lap, actually. By the way, thanks for the video splicing. I'll be sure to call you next time I have a new order."

"Forget it." he said, "I'm done being a lapdog." He finally spotted his pants in the corner of the room. Not caring about being indecent anymore he got out of the bed and walked over to his pants. He pulled them up and looked around, "Have you seen my shirt?" he asked.

"Yeah. About that." she pointed to the trash can. Rock walked over and picked up his shirt, ripped in two down the back. "Things got a little wild last night, Rock."

"Just my luck. This was my last white shirt. It's going to take forever to find a new one in this town."

"I can always get a friend to order some in for you."  
"No thanks, Balalaika. I'll find something."

"Good luck," she said as Rock slipped on his shoes and left her room, shirtless.

* * *

Revy walked in the door after searching for Rock for almost 3 hours, "Sorry, Dutch," she closed the door and sat on the couch, "I couldn't find Rock. He's probably dead by now. I heard that Balalaika took him, but he wasn't at Hotel Moscow." she lit a cigarette and leaned back.

"Don't worry, Revy," Dutch said with a smile, "Rock's here."  
"He's alive? Good for him. Too bad he won't be for much longer. 3 hours of searching this fucking city just for him to come home safe and sound. It's payback time," she cracked her knuckles.

"Revy, don't go too hard on him. I think he's suffered enough," Benny said as he walked out of his room. "Dutch, the systems are repaired. We can head out for our next job whenever you're ready."  
"Good," Dutch said as he stood up.

"Wait," Revy said, "what happened to Rock that makes you think he's suffered enough to escape my punishment."  
Benny and Dutch looked at each other and chuckled, "Hey, Rock," Dutch called, "we've got a job, let's go."  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
"Sorry, Rock," Dutch said, "but we've got a deadline."

"Shit," Rock said. He slowly opened the door and Revy couldn't help but burst into laughter at the sight of Rock.

"Jesus Fucking Christ," Revy said through her hysterical laughter.

"Yeah, yeah," Rock said annoyed, "laugh it up."  
Revy kept laughing, "Whoever bought you that shirt is a fucking moron."

"You gave me this shirt, Revy." Rock yelled. Revy instantly stopped laughing, but Dutch and Benny couldn't help but break into hysterics.

"Shut up," she screamed at them. "Rock, go put on a different shirt."  
"I can't. This is my last one."  
"What?" Revy said surprised, "What happened to all your white shirts?"

"Balalaika ripped my last one in half last night."  
"Why, what did you do to her?"

Dutch laughed, "I think it's more of a question of what he didn't do to her."

"Huh?" Revy said confused and the four headed to the boat. It didn't hit Revy until the boat left the dock, "Oh my God," she screamed, "You fucked Balalaika."

* * *

coming up: someone's tailing the Lagoon Company. What does this mysterious person want? Is he a threat, a nuisance, or worse? Also, Benny is faced with a tough choice regarding Greenback Jane.


	2. Chapter 2: Cold Blood Last Straw

Normal font= English

Italicized= Japanese

Underlined= specified language

I know it's a bit different from what I said would be coming up, but I had a change in heart as to where the story should go. Don't worry, you'll still get to meet an OC who pushes everyone to the edge eventually. Just wait.

* * *

"Dutch, who are these guys?" Rock said as he looked through the binoculars. He was staring at a large cruise ship. "It just looks like some people at a party." He lowered the binoculars. The ship was a beacon of light in the darkness of the night. A sitting duck.

"Maybe it is, Rock," Dutch said as he checked the pressure on the scuba tanks, "but we have to retrieve something from the captain. Don't let your conscience get in the way."

"I know, Dutch. The job is my first priority, morals second."

"Good. Now here's the plan: you and Revy are going to board the ship. You're going to sneak into the captain's quarters and steal a disc. Revy's going to make sure everything stays quiet." Of course it only took one man with a gun to get Revy to go on a killing spree, but if this cruise ship was just as it seemed, that shouldn't be a problem.

"A disc? What's on it?"

"Don't know. But it will be labeled RBH. Our client says that the captain leaves it out in plain sight, so finding it shouldn't be a problem."

As they neared the ship Rock noticed something, "Hey, Dutch, how are we going to board this thing?" The ship was too high to scale and there was no way they would willingly let the company on board.

"Simple. Revy," he called and Rock heard the hatch behind him open.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Rock said as Revy raised the small grenade launcher and aimed at the ship.

"Not at all, Rock," she smiled and fired at the ship. The shell hit the side of the ship, shattering several windows and it put a rather large dent in the hull. The ship slowed to a stop.

"Simple," Dutch said. Rock just stared at the ship in the distance. He still was not comfortable with this kind of thing.

Rock picked up the megaphone and started his usual speech, "Attention. Allow us to board your ship or we will continue fire," no matter how many times he said this it still felt wrong, "lower a ladder down and you won't be hurt." Within seconds a rope ladder had been tossed down the side of the boat. Revy wordlessly started climbing and Rock followed soon after.

At the top Revy un-holstered her cutlasses, "Okay, okay," she said, "Nobody move, nobody gets hurt." Rock reached the top, "Now I want everyone but the captain to get on the ground," a few people went down, but most stayed standing. Revy sighed and then screamed, "I said get down," she fired several rounds into the air. The rest of the passengers got down.

"Revy, stop it," he grabbed her shoulder. It was a cruise ship. There were no armed guards.

"Rock, back off," she pushed him off and walked through the people, "Now, where's the captain?"

"I'm here," an old man in a white uniform stood up and stepped forward, "what do you want with me?"

"We are looking for a disc," Rock said, "we believe you are holding it in a safe in your cabin."

"That's preposterous," the captain said, "I don't have a safe. And even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Is that so," Revy said and she aimed her pistols at the man, "how about now?"

"Killing me won't get you anything."

"Okay then," she holstered on of her guns, walked over to a young man, and pulled him up to his feet, "Get me the disc or I blow his fucking brains out," she pushed the barrel of her pistol into the back of his head.

"God damn it Revy," Rock said angrily, "Stop this nonsense."

"Rock, shut up or I'll shoot you instead," Rock fell silent angrily. "Now get me the disc."

"You're bluffing." the captain said. Rock wanted to scream out, wanted to stop the man from saying that, but it was too late. Revy smiled and shot the hostage in the back of the head. His blood splattered on several people, but they were to scared to react. Revy just walked over to a young girl and pulled up by her hair, "You still think I'm bluffing? You willing to put her life on the line?"

"Revy stop this," Rock yelled out loudly.

"Shut up," Revy fired a shot. The bullet grazed his shoulder causing a little bleeding, "Next time I'll aim for something more vital." she pointed the gun to the back of the girls head. "So," she flashed the captain a big grin, "What do you say?" The girl was shaking violently. The captain stared at her and gave up.

"Okay, okay, I'll get you the disc," the captain said reluctantly. He led Rock and Revy—still holding her hostage—into his cabin, "It's over here," he reached under his desk and pulled out a gun. Before he could even point it at Revy she shot the gun out of his hand.

"Big mistake, shithead," she said and shot the girl in the back.

"Revy, stop this. Stop killing innocent people," Revy pulled out her second gun and aimed it at Rock. She pointed the other one at the captain.

"There are no more hostages left, captain, what are you going to do?"

"It's useless, if you kill me you'll never get into the safe."  
"Maybe," Revy said. She lowered both of her guns, "but what if I kill everyone on this ship instead? Is that disc worth that much to guard?"

The captain clenched his fists so tight that he started bleeding, "All right, you win," he said, defeated, "I'll get you the disc," he walked over to a picture of the original crew of the ship and swung it open, revealing a safe in the wall. He breathed a sigh of defeat as he turned the combination and opened the safe.

"Perfect," Revy said as she reached in and pulled out the disc.

"Okay, you have what you wanted, now let us leave."

"Let's go, Revy, we're done here," Rock opened the cabin's door and was about to head out when he heard a gunshot. "Revy," he screamed. She had killed the captain, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Rock," she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "I told you a long time ago not to tell me how to do my job or to judge me for how I do it." she let go, "Just be thankful that it's him and a little girl on the floor instead of you.

Once she reached the deck she climbed down the rope latter the Lagoon Copany's boat below. Rock angrily followed. "Revy, you can't do things like that."

"Whatever," she handed the disc over to Dutch who raised his eyebrows wondering what was going on, "Look, my job is to shoot anyone who gets in our way."

"And a little girl got in your way?"

"Revy," Dutch said as he pocketed the disc, "What's he talking about?"

"It's nothing, Dutch, Rock's just overreacting."

"Look, Revy, I don't mind if you kill someone who's trying to kill us. I don't care if you kill someone who is a hindrance. But you took a little girl as a hostage and shot her in cold blood. You're no different than a teenager who takes an AK-47 in for show and tell."

"Oh yeah, Rock, and what does that make you?" she walked up to him until their faces were almost touching, "How many times could you have stopped me? You just stared and watched as I killed those people."

"What could I have done to stop you, Revy? Tackle you? You would have shot me before I was even close to you."

Dutch went into the ship and had Benny start heading back, "Maybe if you weren't such a chicken shit and picked up a gun once in a while I wouldn't have to be there. You could do all the negotiating that way."  
"You know I can't do that, Rebecca."  
"Then you're useless. I should have killed you the day I picked you up." She turned and faced the open sea. She was waiting for his usual response.

"You know what, you should have," this was not his usual response. She turned around, surprised, "if you had just killed me then I wouldn't have had to go through all the shit that you put me through. I can't take it anymore Revy. Every time I see some glimmer of good in you, you go and do something to show me that you're no better than an angry girl with a gun."

"Shut up, Rock."

"But you know what would have been the best thing? I wouldn't have had to have been led on for so long. Led on to think that I've finally been accepted in your eyes. I had thought tht after everything you had at least seen me as a partner…maybe even a friend. But now I see the truth. I'm just a mistake. Well you know what, Revy. It's your mistake, not mine. If you don't want to be judged for how you live your life, then maybe you shouldn't be so open about it." Revy was grinding her teeth, resisting the urge to shoot the man in the stomach, "You should live your life quiet and alone, like I had been doing all my life. You're not afraid of your past. This entire time I thought everything you had done was because of what you experienced as a child," he walked up behind her, "but now I know that you just use that as an excuse to get away with crap like you just pulled on that boat. You can't do things like this every time something pisses you off. You're not strong for killing them Revy. When you boil down to it, you are just a scared, little girl who doesn't know how to do anything but wave a gun around."  
"Shut up," Revy swung around and hit Rock in the face with her pistol. The hammer caught his cheek and he started bleeding from the deep gash.

"You see. Only violence." he didn't even wipe the blood from his face.

"Well not all of us can be as civilized as you, Rock. We didn't all get to see life on the bright side, did we?"  
"That's a choice you make for yourself." Rock walked into the ship.

"Hey, Rock," Benny said, "good to see you're alive. Dutch here," he pointed at the big, black head of the Lagoon Company, "thought she'd kill you this time for sure."

Rock stood there silently.

"Rock, you okay?" Dutch asked.

"Benny," Rock said solemnly, "I need you to do me a favor."

"No problem. What do you need?"  
_____________________________________

Two years later.

A business man and his client were sitting in an almost empty, rather high end bar. "And that's every thing," the client said, "It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Sasuka." he stood up. Mr. Sasuka did as well and shook his hand.

"No, the pleasure was all mine," the businessman said. "I'll expect your payment by the end of the month."  
"Yes, just make sure the development plans get approved…" the client paused and contemplated if he should ask the businessman what was on his mind, "Excuse me, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," the business man knew what was coming.

"May I ask how you got that scar?"

The businessman reached up and traced the scar on his cheek with his index finger, "Oh this?" he said with a smile, "I got in a fight with a lady friend some years back."

"Girlfriend?"

"Business partner. We had a disagreement and it got a little out of hand."

"You ever speak to her since?"

"No, I haven't spoken to anyone at my old job since I moved to New York." I never quite fit in there anyway. Every day was like I was one of the walking dead.


	3. Chapter 3: Light Feet, Light Weight

Normal font= English

Italicized= Japanese

Underlined= specified language

"Hey, Dutch, I'm out of bullets." Revy said as she walked into the Roanapur apartment's living room.

"You're surprised?" Benny said as he stirred his noodles, "Every mission it's the same thing. Board, threaten," he raised his hand in a mock gun position, "bang."

"Shut up, tech-boy. Dutch I need my cut of last night's job." She held out her hand.

"Revy, I'm putting you on hold."  
"What?" Revy said angrily, "you're not going to pay me?"

"You need to calm down. I don't care if you shoot innocent people if they get in your way, but if you keep killing innocents that aren't a hindrance we have a problem. Eventually it's going to catch up to you and I can't throw myself in front of the fire for you."

"Then what are you going to do, Dickie?"

"Ah, I remember that name," he smiled, "You haven't called me that since Rock left."  
"Don't say that name," Revy screamed. His name had become something of a taboo. "Now just shut up and give me my money."

"No. Until you learn to cool off I got you a replacement." Dutch opened a can of beer.

"A replacement? Who can replace me?"

"You'll meet him tonight."  
"Then what am I going to do?"

"You're retrieval."

"Screw that. I'll just use one of the machine guns we've got on the ship."

"No. This job requires stealth. You're going to follow him in. He'll clear you a path and you'll pick up what we need."

"Which is?"

"A briefcase."

"Great. What do you want me to do next? Pick up your dry cleaning?"

"Why not?"

"I was joking, fuck head."

* * *

"Richard Sasuka," Rock's partner said as he entered his office. He had discarded his real name and his nickname long ago, "you sure know how to sell a deal don't you?" He sat down in a chair.

"It's what I do best, Greg." Rock said as he stood up, "So, what are you doing here this late at night?"

"Let's go check out that new bar, they say it's amazing. Plus, I hear the girls there are amazing too. It's not your average bar you know?" Rock knew. The bar seemingly sprung up over night. It became a big hit. It had everything: any drink you could think of, dancers, and protection from the authorities. Rock still wasn't sure how it had the last one. "So, you up for it?"

"I don't know. That's not really my thing."

"Not your thing? Rick, you can out drink everyone here, even the interns. Come on man," Greg said with a wide grin.

Rock sighed, stood up, and took off his suit. He placed it on the back of his chair and headed for the door. He opened it and turned back, "Are you coming?"

"All right. Let's do this." Greg exclaimed and followed Rock out of the office.

"One more thing," Rock stopped walking and turned his head and made eye contact with Greg, "Don't ever call me Rick again." He faced forward and continued walking. Greg hesitated for a moment before following him again. He had that affect on people. No one could ever explain it, but he could put a certain force behind his words that would intimidate a person to no end. No one ever expected the quiet Japanese man to be able to do such a thing.

* * *

Revy stared at the young man sitting across from her on the boat. They had been driving for about an hour at this point and he still hadn't said a word. They were headed for a small pirate town not too far from Roanapur. Apparently one of the bands of pirates managed to pull a fast one on some big time business and managed to get some incriminating documents. He wanted it to be dealt with quietly, so he contacted the Lagoon Company.

Revy groaned before screaming out, "God damn it, say something, don't just stare at me like that."

"You're too loud."

"Look here, shit head, you're not here to tell me how to act, so why don't you shut your mouth before I put a new asshole where your face used to be?" She drew a cutlass and pointed it at his head.

"You don't have any bullets. And if you even try to hit me with that thing you'll be dead before you land a single blow."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look down," she did and froze. He had a knife held under her chest. He had moved quickly and quietly enough to draw a hidden knife without her noticing. "Of course I may be bluffing, in which case why don't you just try it? Maybe you're faster than I am."

Revy, defeated, snorted and holstered her gun. "Forget it. I don't want to send you home crying."

"I'm not some child." he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, "We're working together, now," he lit the cigarette, "I don't care what you think of me, but if you get in my way I will kill you." He offered her one. She pulled it and the lighter out of his hands.

"Like you could. I've killed tougher people than you," she lit her cigarette and threw the lighter back at him. He caught and pocketed it in an instant, "You're knives are nothing compared to my cutlasses."

"Even when you have no bullets left to shoot?" Revy fell silent. She didn't have a response, but thankfully she was saved by Dutch.

"Aaron, Revy, get ready. We're docking soon." Revy sent a silent growl to the young American. He just smiled back.

They docked the boat some distance from the pirate town. Revy and Aaron would have to take the dinghy and sneak into the camp. As they stepped in to be lowered Dutch pulled Revy aside, "Listen, if you make too much noise you'll have every pirate in that camp on you. Just stick to Aaron and leave the killing to him. He'll keep it quiet."

"I get it, I get it," she brushed his hand off, "just make sure you keep my money safe." she stepped back into the dinghy and, as they were lowered to the water, she stared at the young man sitting with her. She couldn't figure him out. He seemed to docile to be a killer, but the way he managed to pull that knife on her. Could it all be a front?"

* * *

"You see, Rick, isn't this place amazing?" Greg took a long swig from his beer.

"Don't call me that. I won't tell you again."

"All right, fine. Richard," he stressed the name, "what do you think?"

"He looked around. Booze, dancers, he couldn't help but feel like he'd been here before. It all seemed familiar somehow. He couldn't deny that he liked it.

"It's all right."

"Damn, man, when will you start seeing the fun in life?"

"I don't know. When will you stop acting like you're in college?"

"Come on, we're young. We've got to live it up while we can."

A very busty girl in an outfit at least a size too small walked up to their table, "Hello, are either of you gentlemen looking for a good time?"

"What do you say?" Greg said to Rock, "You wanna take this one?"

"You go for it, Greg," he took a sip of beer. He needed a real drink bad, "I'm good."

"Your loss," he stood up and left with the girl, leaving Rock at the table alone. Once his partner walked into one of the VIP rooms he stood up and went to the bar.

"What can I get for you, hun?" the female bartender asked.

"You got Bacardi?"

"Of course. The owner makes sure we're never short on it."

"Bring me the bottle," the bartender brought the bottle and a pitcher. He ingnored the glass and chugged the entire bottle in an instant. He wasn't even buzzed.

"So," she dragged the word for a bit, "your friend left you, huh?"

"Thankfully. Can you bring me another?" She put another bottle on the table. He drank this one more slowly.

"You had a rough day?"

"No. Just some old memories I want to forget." He finished the pitcher. Without a word she brought him another.

"Well, well, look who we have here," a voice said from behind Rock. He knew that voice.

"Roland," Rock turned in his seat and faced the black, relic of the 70s, man, "what are you doing here?"

"Charline," he told the bartender, "put this man's drinks on my tab. He's an old friend."

"Yes sir." she went to help some other customers.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Rock. I thought you were dead."

"Rock is dead. He died two years ago."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, but what are you doing here? In New York?"

"I'm a successful businessman, Rock. I own the best bar in New York now."

"How'd you do all of this. And how do you keep everything on the down-low?"

"What are you talking about, Rock?" he said with a grin.

"I know what goes on here. And you damn well know it. How do you keep the prostitution and the drugs from the authorites?"

"Simple. Our good friend Balalaika."

"Let me get this straight," Rock said, "Balalaika is paying the authorities to ignore this place?"

"Not only that. She payed for everything I needed to get it set up. I didn't pay a dime and I don't owe her a thing."

Something was up and Rock knew it, "What did she get in return?"

"A meeting place. She needed a new place to conduct business and where better than in a bar owned by someone you've had dealings with in the past."

"So Balalaika comes around here."

"Not too often, thankfully. But yeah. Anyway, I've got to go. Time is money. It was good to see you again. I'm glad you're not dead."

"You too, Roland."

The man started to walk away, but stopped. "Hey, Rock, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," he finished off his third bottle of Bacardi.

"Do you ever miss it, the Lagoon Company?"

Rock didn't answer. His partner wasn't back yet either. He just stood up and said, "You have a nice bar here, Roland." and walked away. He walked out of the bar, leaving Greg, into the cold New York night. He'd dealt with worse conditions, but either way he was too distracted to notice. 'Do I miss the Lagoon Company?' he thought to himself.

* * *

Aaron snuck up behind the two guards in front of the shed and quickly slit both of their throats. He slowly lowered them to the ground. They died without making a sound. He signaled for Revy to come out, "Jesus, this isn't some army movie," she said out loud. "You can talk, you know," she reached for the door, but he grabbed her arm, "what now?" she said.

"Stop talking," Aaron whispered, "there are still people around. It's a wonder you managed to survive this long."

"I get it," she said, "I'm loud, but why did you stop me? I can handle anyone on the other side of this door."

Aaron silently let her go and walked to the door. He reached up into the rafters above and pulled down a grenade attached to fishing wire. It was fed through the top of the door. He untied the wire from the pin and opened the door, "After you." Revy snorted as she walked in. The briefcase was right on the table. Revy grinned as she picked it up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a gruff voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw a big man with a gun holding Aaron hostage.

"Or what? You'll kill him?" Revy asked with a grin, "Go ahead," she picked up the briefcase, expecting to hear a shot fired, but instead saw a stream of blood. Aaron managed to slash the man's throat and stab him in the chest at the same time.

"I told you you're too loud," he said as a van of three armed men pulled up.

"Fire," one of the men yelled. As the fired their rounds Revy and Aaron ducked out of the way. Aaron threw his two knives at the subordinates and picked up the big man's gun and shot the leader between the eyes.

"Let's get out of here." Aaron said.

"Right," Revy agreed and the sprinted through the woods until they got to their dinghy. They could hear men following them. They quickly launched the small boat.

They boarded their ship once they reached it. Revy handed over the briefcase to Dutch, "Good work." Aaron went back to his spot on the deck. As Revy walked away Dutch noticed the gun set in her shorts, "Revy, give me that."

She pulled out the gun with a grin, "You can't blame me for trying," she handed the gun to Dutch and started walking away.

"Revy, the bullets too."

"God damn it, just pay me so I don't have to try to do this shit." she threw the bullets overboard.

"Aaron, how was she?"

Aaron paused for a second, "She was good."

"Good. Revy, you'll get your pay." He leaned in and whispered, "How was he?"

"He's an annoying shit." she walked past Dutch and into the ship.

"That good, huh?" Dutch said to himself, "Hey, Aaron, how old are you?"

"That's my business."

"I guess so. We're docking at Roanapur. If you wanna stick with us come with us to the Yellow Flag. Drinks are on me tonight."

* * *

Rock was sitting in his office the next day staring at a picture when Greg barged in, "What the hell," he screamed. Everyone within earshot turned their heads, "why'd you just leave me there?"

"Stop screaming, you're causing a scream," Rock put the photo on his desk and walked over to the door. He closed it and said, "I wasn't going to wait up for you. I wanted to get home."

"I waited for two hours. I figured that you had taken the next girl, but no. I waited until closing to find out that you left."

"I'm sorry," Rock went back to his desk and sat down.

"Look," Greg said, a bit calmer, "just give me a heads up next time if you're going to leave early."

"No problem."

Greg opened the door and turned, "By the way, Mr. Ford wants to see you?"

"Why does my boss want to see me?"

Greg shrugged, "How should I know," he left Rock's office.

Rock stared at the photo on his desk before putting it back in his wallet and leaving his office. He headed up to Mr. Ford's office. "Sir," he said as he opened the door, "you wanted to see me?'

"Yes," Mr. Ford, an old man who owned the company, said, "close the door." Rock closed the door and sat down across from his boss, "Rock I have an important job for you. I need you to translate for me again."

"This isn't just another sale, is it?"

"No."

"Can't you get someone else? Can't Ericson do this?"

"No, this client asked for you specifically."

"Who's the client?"

"I don't know her name. But she needs someone who speaks Russian and she asked for you."

'It can't be her,' Rock thought, 'it's impossible.' "Fine," Rock said reluctantly, "I'll do it."

"Good, you'll be meeting at the Cat Scratch," I hear you've already been there with Greg, so I trust you don't need directions.

"No, sir," it had to be Balalaika. But was it just a coincidence that she needs him the day after he ran into Roland?

"That's all." Rock left the office.

When he got back to his own he pulled the picture out of his wallet. He stared at the Lagoon Crew in the picture, "Am I ready to see them again?"

* * *

"I have business," Dutch said to his crew as he stood up. He started walking out the back, "Horace, put their drinks on my tab."

"You got it," Dutch left the bar.

"So, Aaron," Revy said, "are you just going to drink that piss all night or are you going to get a real drink?"

"What are you drinking?"

Revy chugged her drink and slammed the empty bottle on the table with a grin, "Bacardi, only the best rum around."

"Fine." he said. Revy brought two bottles back and put one in front of him.

He took a deep breath and picked up the bottle.

* * *

Dutch could hear Revy and Benny laughing as they walked up the steps to the apartment. He opened the door for them and couldn't help, but burst into laughter as well. Aaron was passed out and Revy and Benny had carried him back. "What did you do to him?" Dutch said, trying to stop laughing.

"I got him a real drink," Revy said, "Who'd have thought he was a light weight. He only drank a fourth a bottle of Bacardi."

"That's fine," Dutch said, "Just take him to his room." Revy and Benny dragged him to his bedroom and tossed him on the bed.

"He's going to wake up with one hell of a headache tomorrow," Benny said.

"Benny, come look at this," Revy said.

"What is it," he walked over to her. She was holding his wallet in one hand and an ID in the other. "Aaron Crate…Born in New York…" his eyes widened at the next bit of information, "He's only 17 years old."

They walked out of the room, "So," Dutch said as he opened a beer, "how is he?"

Revy tossed him the ID. Dutch picked it up, "17…What do you think, Revy, maybe there's more in common between you two than you thought." he tossed it on the table, "We'll talk with him tomorrow. You need to sleep up. Tomorrow morning we head for the states."

Revy didn't say anything. She walked to her room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the closed door and thought of her past. 'Could this boy have gone through everything I did?' she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4: Flying Packed

"Uh, damn it, Dutch," Revy complained as she squirmed in her seat, "I hate these fucking, airplanes. Couldn't we have just taken the Black Lagoon?" The people in front of Revy, Benny, and Dutch were doing their best to ignore the lagoon company. To them, these three were just some guys who didn't know how to be civil on an airplane…Well, the girl didn't at least. She was the only one making a ruckus. Benny was typing away on his laptop by the window and Dutch sat next to him reading some book by Sartre, "I mean, seriously, Fry Face is probably on some expensive private jet, drinking champagne right now."

"You don't even like champagne," Dutch said as he turned a page.

"That's not the point, Dutch."

"Excuse me, miss," one of the female flight attendants said nervously to the redhead, "you're disturbing the other passengers. Can you please keep your voice down?" Revy just glared at her, effortlessly scaring the flight attendent. She quickly walked down the rest of the aisle, away from Revy.

"I just hate not having my cutlasses with me until Balalaika's people bring them to me."

"Don't worry, Revy. She promised she'd have them with her when we arrive."

"That's some good news…….AHH this is so fucking boring," she grabbed the book out of Dutch's hands and slammed it on the tray in front of him. She screamed, "how can you read that same book three times on the same flight and not be bored?"

"Revy," he said as he calmly reopened the book, "why don't you act more like Aaron. Try to get some sleep."

She looked over at the boy. His neck was bent at an odd angle, his mouth was open, and his glasses were falling off. "Dutch," Revy sighed, annoyed, "he's not asleep, he's doped up on sleeping pills. To think the kid woke up with that bad of a hangover after drinking so little." she leaned on one of the arm rests, "By the way, did you ever talk to him?"

"No. I've thought about it and it's probably best we don't bring it up. He's good at what he does and if his age is a problem, he won't survive in this business. It's that simple."

"Just don't expect me to be a fucking babysitter for him."

"Revy," Benny said, "it's not like he's some little kid."

"Whatever…" Revy did as Dutch suggested and tried sleeping. After five minutes she gave up. Aaron stood up with a groan, "Hey," Revy asked, "I don't feel so good." He staggered into the bathroom at the back of the plane with his bag over his shoulder. Revy thought this was strange, but he wasn't clear headed, so she didn't press the matter.

Once Aaron locked the door he went to work. He had noticed someone staring at him since they left Roanapur—no one leaves at the same time as a complete stranger from the same place for the same two hour long drive to the same place—so he pretended to take sleeping pills. He made sure that the man saw him take the supposed narcotics—he would just have to bear with the headache. It wasn't hard to pick him out and keep a tab on him. He was wearing a thick pair of black sunglasses and a suit. 'Who wears a suit on an airplane these days?' he thought, 'especially when you're on it for 16 hours.' Once he made the man think he was asleep it was easy to keep an eye on him. People always fall asleep in the weirdest positions on airplanes. If this man is any good he would have picked a seat several rows behind the Lagoon Company, but he was dumb enough to sit right behind Aaron. All he had to do was look at his reflection through the inside of his sunglasses, which had conveniently started slipping from his face.

Of course that was all just in case this man really was tagging them. It could all just be one big coincidence… but probably not.

Aaron put the seat on the toilet down and sat down. He pulled out the first item in his bag—a book. He opened it up, revealing the cut out center, and pulled out various metal parts. 'Idiot security guards,' he thought with a wicked smile, 'only looking for a gun. They never think to look for the pieces.'

* * *

Aaron flushed the toilet. He unlocked the door and staggered out of the bathroom—he had to keep the act up. When he reached his row he pretended to trip and fell into Revy's lap, "I'm sorry," he said groggily.

"Get off of me you fucking pervert," she kicked him off. He stood up slowly and got back into his seat. He pulled out a sleeping pill and actually swallowed it this time. "Jesus fucking Christ, this kid's going to drive me…" she saw a piece of paper in her lap. She picked it up, "What the hell," she opened it and read it, 'Under the sink. Keep it hidden.' She looked over at Aaron. 'What is he talking about?' she thought. She stood up and headed to the bathroom. 'This better not be some sick joke or we're going to be short one crew member,' she thought.

Revy stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Like the note said she checked under the sink and was filled with glee when she saw what Aaron had left her. "How did you get a gun on board," she said under her breath with a smile as she removed another note from the barrel. She didn't really care, she was just happy that she had one on hand. She checked the magazine—six bullets—just enough to get them out of a tough spot…maybe. It was small, so she could hide it in her shirt until she got to her seat. She opened the note and read it, 'Black suit, sunglasses behind me. Recognize him?'

Revy smiled, 'This flight just got a whole lot better,' she thought. 'Maybe this kid isn't so bad after all.'

Revy hid the gun in her shirt and stealthily put it in her bag when she reached her seat. Dutch leaned over, "Already running into trouble?"

"Yup," Revy smiled. She was going to get to see some action sooner than they had planned.

* * *

Aaron laughed to himself in his head. 'Everything is going perfectly,' he thought just as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble Has Landed

"You really think he's following us, Aaron?" Dutch asked as he picked his black duffel bag up from baggage claim.

"Yup." Aaron picked up his small gray suitcase, "he's done nothing but stare at us since we got to the airport."

"I noticed him at security," Dutch said, "I had a feeling he was tailing us, but I was hoping he wouldn't be a problem."

"Want me to get rid of him, Dutch?" Revy said with a smile.

"No. Let's find out who sent him first. Aaron, Benny, come with me." The three started walking away.

"Hey, what about me?" Revy screamed after them.

"Watch the bags." Dutch said over his shoulder as the three continued on. The suspicious man followed them.

"Shit, shit, fuck," Revy said angrily as she sat down on Aaron's bag.

* * *

"Okay, we're going to split up." Dutch said as they walked down the terminal, "It will be easier to take him down if we know which one of us is being followed."

"Got it," Benny said. Aaron nodded.

"Benny, you come with me. Aaron, go into a restroom. If he follows you figure out why and take him out."

"Sure," Aaron said and he started walking away.

Dutch grabbed his arm, "Aaron, this is a crowded place. Only kill him if you have to."

"Yeah, yeah," he pulled his arm free and walked away.

"Hey, Dutch," Benny said as he and Dutch started walking, "what do you think of Aaron?"

"Who knows? He's good at what he does, so I hired him."

"At least he seems more stable than Revy." Benny pointed out.

"Are you sure about that?" Dutch said with a smile. Benny didn't respond. Dutch looked over his shoulder, "It looks like our friend isn't following us."

"You think Aaron will be able to handle him?"

"Who knows?" Dutch shrugged, "I'm more concerned about why this man is following Aaron though. He hasn't been in the business too long."

* * *

'Damn it,' the man thought as he looked around the empty bathroom, 'I lost him. I could have sworn I saw him come into the bathroom.' the man went over to one of the sinks and began washing his hands when suddenly he felt something pushing into his back. He looked up into the mirror and saw Aaron standing behind him, smiling. "What the hell," the man said as he tried to get away, but Aaron kept him in place with his left arm.

"I wouldn't do that? Not unless you want a knife in your back," Aaron put some pressure on the small knife he had at the man's back, drawing a little blood.

"How did you know?"

"I'm going to give you some advice. When you're trying to maintain a low profile, wear something more casual."

'Shit,' the man thought, 'no one's around. Fucking small airports.' "If you kill me they will find you. My boss knows you're here." he put on a fake smile in an attempt to persuade Aaron from killing him.

"I don't doubt it." Aaron shoved the knife into the man's back and quickly drew another knife and slashed his throat. "It's a damn shame that kid had to die, isn't it?" the man fell to the ground and in his last moment saw a body in one of the stalls.

Aaron washed his knives and hands before walking out of the bathroom. A man walked in after he left. Aaron waited until he heard the man's screams before going back to the baggage claim with a smile on his face.

"You look happy," Revy said leaning back on his bag. He walked forward and pulled it out from under her causing her to hit her head on the ground. "What the fuck," she screamed as she got to her feet. "What was that for?"

"I don't like you, Revy." Aaron said as he smiled, "You're a cold, evil, bitch you expects the world to pity her for her past, yet can't stand being looked down upon." Anger boiled in Revy, "Yet, at the same time, I'm fascinated. Such composure yet unrefined."

"Look, shithead, I don't care that you're a kid. I will shoot you if you piss me off." She matched Aaron's wicked smile, "One night when you're asleep I'll come to you and shoot you right between the eyes. But I'll make sure the last thing you see is my gun at your forehead." The two stared at each other, wicked smiles drawn, for some time before exploding into laughter.

"I see you two are on better terms," Dutch said sarcastically as he and Benny walked in on the scene. "Aaron, what happened to the guy who was tailing us?"

"He won't be a problem anymore," Aaron said as he shouldered his bag.

"Did anyone see you?" Dutch asked.

"No."

"Good, let's go," they followed Dutch out of the baggage claim.

Revy slowed her pace, allowing Aaron to pass her, "Benny," she stared once she was sure that the boy was out of earshot, "something's not right with the brat."

"You think so?" Benny asked.

"He's seventeen years old and already a killer. And he's smart. Look at this thing," she opened her bag, revealing the gun that Aaron had assembled to Benny.

"He snuck that on the plane?"

"In pieces," Revy finished, "There's something wrong with this kid and I don't want to be around to find out what it is."

"I don't know, Revy. Dutch may have a foggy past, but we know him…and we know he's not an idiot. Would he really take Aaron into the crew if something was up with him?"

"I guess not." Revy said, unconvinced.

"Don't worry. You think anyone would be crazy enough to try to start something with Balalaika around?"

Revy knew this was true. Aaron may be just another brat, but he was a smart brat. He wouldn't do something that stupid.

They walked up to a big man in a black suit holding a sign that said, 'Lagoon.' "You the Lagoon Company?" he asked as he looked at them over the top of his sunglasses.

"Yeah," Dutch said, "that's us." They followed the man to the black car with tinted windshields and stepped in.

* * *

Rock stepped into Roland's bar, surprised at how the place's atmosphere from before had died down. He walked over to the bar and asked Roland for a drink.

"Not tonight, my man," he said with a smile, "You're a businessman, remember. You shouldn't be drinking on the job."

"Look, Roland, I'm not in the mood. Do you know what I have to go through tonight? I thought I had gotten these people out of my life for good."

"Then why didn't you say 'no'?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. If you really didn't want to do this why didn't you just say so?"

"Because, it's my job."

"Don't you get vacations?" Rock stayed silent, "If you really wanted to you could have gotten out of doing this. So, I'll ask you again," he leaned in, "why are you here, Rock?"

"Can you just give me a drink?" Rock asked angrily.

"Now, Roland, are you denying a customer service," a woman said as the door to the back opened. Balalaika, dressed in her usual business clothes complete with the Russian military Jacket, walked out, cigar in hand.

"No ma'am," he said with smile as he poured Rock a pitcher of beer. He went through the door that Balalaika just came from.

"Mr. Sasuka," she said, "you're early," she said playfully, "You must take your job very seriously," she sat down on the stool next to Rock.

"Drop the act, Balalaika, what is this about? I'm not going back with them."

"Them? I'm sorry, MR. Sasuka, but I just don't know what you're talking about," she said with a smile. She lit her cigar.

"Don't play dumb," he said, "I know what kind of business you deal in. Why else would you choose me? I know that THEY are going to be involved."

"Rock," she said, her tone dropped significantly, "don't think for a minute that I care what you, or anyone else for that matter, do. It doesn't concern me. Yes, you are right in that the Lagoon Company will be here. They have certain talents that I can rely on. And yes, you have a past with them, but that's not why you're here. You're here because I can trust you to do your job without running to the authorities." Rock stared at her, still angry, "Oh Rock," she said with a happy sigh, "don't tell me this is all because I haven't called you," she said playfully, "was I really that special to you?" Rock was so flustered at her question that he almost fell off his stool-- He just barely managed to stay on, "Oh Rock," she said and she took a long drag on her cigar, "it's good to know that you haven't changed. It looks like I can still trust you." 'Not changed at all,' she thought as the door at the entrance to the bar opened.

* * *

Please Review. I know this took a long time to get out, but…well….school just sucks doesn't it?


	6. Chapter 6: A Reunion

"Hey," Balalaika yelled at the two couples—all of them looked to be in their twenties. The men both had gelled-up hair and popped collars. The women both wore so much makeup Rock doubted that he could see any part of their actual body—"can't you read? The sign says 'closed'. Get out." Rock took a swig of his beer, 'shit,' he thought, 'there go all my hopes of a quiet evening.'

"Hey, come on," the man on the right said as if he owned the place, "it's Friday night. Besides, if it's closed what are you going to do about it?" he walked up to the bar.

"Look, kid," Rock said after another sip of beer, "I'd listen to her if I were you."

"Oh yeah," he said to Rock angrily, "what are you going to do about it?" he walked up to Rock and stood over him in an attempt to frighten Rock…it didn't work.

Rock threw his head back and finished his drink, "Balalaika," he said, "you know what sucks about beer?" she shook her head, wondering where he was going with this, "it's a real pussy drink. It doesn't even get you drunk, really. It's just piss water." he sighed, "Hey," he turned and looked at the young man standing in front of him, "are you a pussy?"

"You little—" before the man could finish Rock swung his empty pitcher at the man's mouth, knocking out a tooth, cracking several others, and cutting a large gash into his cheek as the glass broke.

"Shit," the man said in a muffled voice as he put his hand over his pained face.

"Come on," the other man said, "let's get out of here," the man stood up and they all ran out as fast as the could.

"Hmm," Balalaika chuckled, "I guess I was wrong. You have changed." Rock was silent.

'I haven't changed at all,' he thought, 'I'm just sick of people acting like they can take advantage of me.'

* * *

"What the hell! You've got to be fucking kidding me," Revy screamed at the driver from the back seat.

"I'm just relaying orders," the driver said, "and it's only a precaution in case someone asks. You don't want to appear suspicious."

"Why can't it be with Benny or Dutch?"

"Now, now, Revy," Dutch said slightly amused from the front seat, "I'm sorry but you're just not my type. And Benny boy's got a girl already."

"Yup. I don't think Jane would be very happy if she found out that we did something like that."

"Oh come on."

"Shut up, Revy," Aaron said slightly bored from the drive, "you think I'm any more excited about this than you?"

"But why married? Can't we be siblings or something?" the four other people in the car were silent for a while before bursting out into laughter, "What's so funny," she yelled.

"Tell me, Revy," Dutch said, finally able to control his laughter, "how could you two possibly pass off as brother and sister?" Revy blushed in embarrassment.

"Fuck off." she said.

"Look," Aaron said, "it's only in case someone asks. Otherwise we're just partners. It's not like we have to pretend we're married all the time."

"He's right, Revy," Benny said, "But..." he started jokingly, "when we're out in public you better act like you're happily on your honeymoon."

"Benny," she said angrily, "you are so lucky Aaron is in between us right now, otherwise you'd have an asshole where your face used to be." She punched Aaron hard on the arm.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asked as he rubbed the place where she hit him.

"You piss me off."

"Look, how bad could it be? It's not like we have to do any mooshy, marriage things."

…….

"And this is your room," the bellhop said as he opened Revy and Aaron's hotel room and put the bags inside, "I hope you enjoy your honeymoon." Revy fought the urge to punch the boy in the head as he walked by.

Aaron and Revy stepped in and stared at the single queen sized bed, both of them unsure of how to handle the situation. "I'm going to kill that fry-faced bitch," Revy growled under her breath.

"Why do I feel like I should have expected this by now?" Aaron said, scratching head.

Someone knocked on their door, "Hey, you two," Dutch said, "we got to go. Don't wanna keep Balalaika waiting."

"No," Revy said angrily as she stomped out after him, "we don't."

Aaron followed soon after, but Dutch stopped him, "Aaron. We need you to stay here in case someone tries to break into the rooms."

"Oookay." Aaron said, doubting the validity of his claim.

"Good," Dutch said with a smile as he tossed Aaron the key to his and Benny's room. "It's across the hall." Dutch closed the door and headed off.

"They don't trust me," Aaron said with a smile, "it's only expected I suppose. Maybe I should give them some proof." he pulled out a small knife from his pocket and tossed it on the bedside table.

* * *

"This is the place," the driver told Dutch, "Balalaika's inside."

"Thanks," Dutch said as he, Revy, and Benny got out of the car.

"Dutch?" Revy asked.

"Yeah, Revy?"

"What the fuck is this place?" she asked as she looked at the bar infront of her. Vibrant, flashy, definitely not the kind of place you'd find in Roanapur.

"Who knows, Revy? Let's just go." The three walked into the bar and froze at the man they saw.

"R…Rock?" Revy asked, unsure if this was really the man that she knew.

"Hello," he said. He wasn't happy to see them.

Dutch and Benny stepped forward and sat at the table with Balalaika and Rock, leaving Revy dubstruck several feet behind them.

"Hello, Dutch," Balalaika said, "Benny," she smiled at the two.

"Hey, Balalaika," Dutch said, "Long time no see, Rock." He simply nodded at Dutch. He wasn't very happy to see them.

"So, Balalaika, what's this job about?"

"Simple, Dutchie, we want to strike a deal with Richard's company that will grant us new territory in New York. However, someone doesn't like the idea of us expanding our reach in the States. While my people figure out who it is and who's working for them, you are going to be Richard's bodyguard."

"Richard?" Balalaika pointed to Rock. Dutch nodded with an unseen raised eyebrow behind his sunglasses.

"What?" Revy said, finally snapping to her senses, "We have to babysit that little shit?"

"Yes. If you want to get paid."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Revy said, pouting.

"Why Rock?" Dutch asked, "And why not use your men for this job? Surely they could do a much better job at this than us."

"That's exactly why I need you." Balalaika said. Dutch looked over the rims of his glasses expectantly, "I fear that there is a traitor in Hotel Moscow. Lately more and more agents have been sent to their deaths on missions that even a trainee could have accomplished. Funds have mysteriously disappeared, plans and blue-prints have been leaked. Whoever has done it has been quiet recently, but I fear that it's only a matter of time before the traitor strikes."

"Then why us?"

"You're the only ones I can trust at this point. Keep Rock alive, I don't care what laws you break, I don't care who you kill, but I need you to do this for me while I look into the culprit behind Hotel Moscow's recent problems."

"I understand," Dutch said, "but I'm afraid that we have a little situation of our own. I don't think that the new guy is all that he says he is."

"Where's he from?" Balalaika asked.

"Right here--apparently he was born and raised in the city."

"What's his name?"

"Aaron Crate."

"I'll look into it. We have ties with the police, I'll update you when something comes up."

"Thanks Balalaika."

"No problem, Dutch. Rock," she said as she stood up, "I'll see you later. I don't think I have to convince you that you're in good hands."

The Lagoon Company and their old friend stood up and left the bar. Once outside, they stepped into the car and headed for the hotel, "So, Rock," Dutch said, "How you been?" Rock stayed silent.

"You know, Rock," Benny said, "it's been--"

"Don't call me that," Rock said, "Don't call me that name."

"What?" Revy said, "Then what should we call you, dickhead?"

"Richard," Rock said.

"Richard?" Benny asked.

"That won't do," Dutch said with a huge smile, "you're always gonna be Rock to me, whether you like it or not."

The car pulled up to the hotel and let the four out. They went up the elevator and, at the top, Dutch pointed to Revy, "You're gonna stay with Revy and the new guy."

Rock nodded, annoyed at the fact that he had to room with the very reason he left the Lagoon Company. Revy knocked on the door, "Hey, brat, open the door." there was silence for a few seconds, "Hey, brat," she knocked harder and screamed louder, "I said open the fucking door."

Aaron opened the door, "You know," he said apathetically, "people tend to respond better when you're polite."

"Shut the fuck up," she said as she and Rock entered. Aaron gave Rock a strange, inspective look as he walked in, "don't talk to me about being polite. I still haven't forgotten what you said to me on your first night."

"Okay. And this is?" he pointed to Rock.

"This is the shithead that you replaced."

"Aaron," he said as he held out his hand to the man.

Rock shook it, "Richard."

"Rock, drop it, would'ya?" Revy said, "I already have to deal with this brat, I don't want to have to deal with your fucking white shirt and tie lifestyle again."


End file.
